


Language Barrier

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Languages, People Speaking Multiple Languages, Pre-Andrew Mancer | Lucky/Zachariah Mancer, Usage of Head Canon(s), Zach is Confused, a bit of angst, i swear these angsty parts are happening on their own, čeština
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: Zach was surprised by the language they were speaking. He didn’t understand them, of course, but it was strange to hear someone speak in other than the common language used by everyone on Mars. Well, not by everyone, apparently.





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go - finding excuse to put my own language into a fanfic... ;) It started as a simple head-canon with no big future ahead of itself. Then it became alive as most of the cool ideas do these days.  
> Thank you Modlisznik because your _'Love it! which language is it? :eyes:'_ started this mega avalanche in my brain! ;) And thank all of our Discord for being awesome and for this continuing idea of Slavic &Soviet Abundance! Hurray, comrades. <3
> 
> Translation in the _End Notes_ or hover your cursor over Czech parts.

Their current mission was a little dull and boring compared to other adventures that they experience every day, but one needs to slow down from time to time. Plus, while searching for the first settlers' objects, they can come across something more interesting than everyday items.

Unfortunately, there was nothing interesting in the previous two places and so far, it didn’t look like the miracle will happen. The last chance to save this lost evening was the last locked crate.

"Andrew, can you kindly stop it?" Niesha said, standing behind Zach.

"What have I done?" Andrew said, leaning bored on his staff. Zach had already begun to wonder if they should return to the city through the moles's territory. Just to spice the evening up a little.

"Oh, you know well what I'm talking about," Niesha replied, pointing at Zach kneeling in front the crate. "Or should I rather say-"

"Don’t you dare!" Andrew interrupted her quickly, before Zach could turn around to see where Niesha's finger was pointing.

"You’re admittin’ it! Hahaha."

Zach tried to ignore them as much as possible, concentrating on a rather complicated lock. But curiosity was stronger and so, little confused he asked: "Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, Andrew just can’t help-"

„ _Niesho! Ještě jedno slovo a přísahám že se neznám!_ “ Andrew interrupted her once again, but this time in a foreign language. He uttered all the odd words without any hesitation.

Niesha just started to laugh, and then, probably in the same language, said: „ _Copak? Nechceš, aby Zach věděl, že se mu nemůžeš přestat koukat na zadek?_ “

„ _Jasně že nechci! Kdo by něco takovýho přiznal. Ses zbláznila nebo co?_ “

Zach was surprised by the language they were speaking. He didn’t understand them, of course, but it was strange to hear someone speak in other than the common language used by everyone on Mars. Well, not everyone on Mars, apparently. Especially when that someone were people he knew for a while now. The language was full of words and 'sounds' he hadn’t heard in his life. How’s that, that even names can sound a bit different?

A few times he heard Niesha mix some word of another language into a regular conversation, and of course, when she was cursing. To curse in a foreign language has its advantages. But he had never heard a full conversation between the two speakers. To hear Andrew was a real surprise. And to this day he didn’t even know that they both could speak so fluently. Although in Niesha case it makes a little sense. Knowing a language other than a common one is certainly an advantage in the spy profession. Can be used for ciphers.

Zach couldn’t help himself and said a little cautiously: "Can you at least hint me what you're talking about? You're worrin’ me a little ..."

"Nothing important," Andrew said a little offensively, "Can we go now?"

"Andrew ..."

„ _Niesho, prosím – pro jednou to nech plavat,_ “ he said, looking at her with a serious expression.

„ _Oh, zlatíčko… to si mi měl říct,_ “ Niesha said in a soft voice, without a hint of a previous teasing. This took Zach by surprise. Now he was sure they were talking about something serious. _Something_ they don’t want him to hear.

„ _A co přesně?_ “ Andrew asked tiredly.

„ _Tobě na něm fakt záleží… není jen-_ “

„ _Samozřejmě, že mě na něm záleží!_ “ Andrew almost yelled. Zach turned to the pair behind him, and Andrew looked down immediately.

„ _Měl bys mu to říct…_ “ There was an urgency in Niesha's voice.

„ _Já vím, ale ne tady a teď._ “

Whatever Andrew said, it stopped Niesha from using her prepared answer. Zachariah felt that he should stay out of it and so he remained silent. This was obviously just between two of them, and they didn’t need anyone else to mix into it.

The journey back to the city passed in an unexpected silence. As they walked through the gate, Andrew speeded up and disappeared out of sight. For a moment, Niesha hesitated to follow him. Eventually, she stayed with Zach and went with him to the priest.

"Niesha, did something happen? Something I should know about?" He asked as they walked toward the palace.

"I ... this is something that ... something I shouldn’t have stick my nose into and make fun of it. And I'm not the one who has the right to talk about it. It's just ... _on tě má opravdu rád, ty hlupáčku jeden._ “

"O-ok then." The sentence in that foreign language didn’t exactly eased his mind.

"If you don’t need me anymore, I'll see you tomorrow. Take care, _zlato._ “

**Author's Note:**

>  _Niesho! Ještě jedno slovo a přísahám že se neznám!_ \- Niesha! One more word and I swear you will regret it!  
>  _Copak? Nechceš, aby Zach věděl, že se mu nemůžeš přestat koukat na zadek?_ \- What? You don’t want Zach to know you can’t stop looking at his ass?  
>  _Jasně že nechci! Kdo by něco takovýho přiznal. Ses zbláznila nebo co?_ \- Of course, I don’t want to! Who would admit such a thing? Are you crazy or what?!  
>  _Niesho, prosím – pro jednou to nech plavat_ \- Niesha, please – for once, let it be  
>  _Oh, zlatíčko… to si mi měl říct,_ \- Oh, sweetie ... you should have told me,  
>  _A co přesně?_ \- And what exactly?  
>  _Tobě na něm fakt záleží… není jen-_ \- You really care about him ... He’s not just-  
>  _Samozřejmě, že mě na něm záleží!_ \- Of course, I care about him!  
>  _Měl bys mu to říct…_ \- You should tell him ...  
>  _Já vím, ale ne tady a teď._ \- I know, but not here and now.  
>  _on tě má opravdu rád, ty hlupáčku jeden._ \- he really likes you, you silly.  
>  _zlato._ \- sweetheart
> 
> Oh, and if you think my mother-language is weird - you didn't see the weirdest shit... trust me, we can have more ˇ over our letters than you can imagine and don't let me start with _CH_. xD
> 
> Thank you for reading this and for your (potential) kudos and comments. <3  
> I'm mine own beta, so sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made. (I always come back and correct what I missed first time.)


End file.
